This invention relates to door stops, more particularly, a height adjustable door stop that may be adjusted to accommodate the step down from the threshold of a door to a surface beneath the threshold.
Door stops are used to prop doors open and prevent doors from closing. Currently, door stops are available that attach to the base of a door and fold down. A problem with these and other types of door stops is that they do not accommodate doors which have high thresholds or large step downs from the base of the door frame to a surface, such as a step. For example, if a door opens onto a porch that is six inches below the threshold of the door then a user would need a longer than average door stop to prop the door open. Although, door stops are available that are long enough to accommodate larger step downs, these door stops are aesthetically unpleasing when mounted to the base of a door due to their large size.
Therefore, a need exists for an adjustable door stop that is aesthetically pleasing and will accommodate a large range of heights between the threshold of a door and a surface.
The relevant prior art includes the following references:
Pat. No.(U.S. unlessstated otherwise)InventorIssue/Publication Date7,448,657BlairNov. 11, 20087,065,830BusheyJun. 27, 2006GB2,347,967GillSep. 20, 20005,673,952Chezem et al.Oct. 07, 19975,282,658Reeves, Jr.Feb. 01, 19945,340,175WoodAug. 23, 19945,207,464ReevesMay 04, 19934,673,203ChezemJun. 16, 19874,514,000Chezem et al.May 30, 19854,395,065Nelson et al.Jul. 26, 19833,831,989GurzendaAug. 27, 1974GB789,669KenningtonJan. 29, 1958